


Yellow In a Striped Shirt

by Kunabee



Series: Fates Undecided [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee
Summary: It seems every time Chara and Frisk try to do a 'genocide run', they always end up aborting it. But they're determined, and this is the furthest they've gotten yet.
Series: Fates Undecided [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516946
Kudos: 4





	Yellow In a Striped Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> ver short.
> 
> why do i do this to myself.
> 
> and to you, my readers.

"Chara?" Frisk asked in a funny voice.

Chara stared at Monster Kid.

"They're just a kid like us," Chara said.

"Yeah."

"They're our _friend_."

"They're all our friends," Frisk pointed out, "We have to end this _somehow_."

"I..."

Chara kept staring at him. He was yellow. He had a striped shirt.

He was scared. Afraid.

Brave.

"It's your turn," Chara said, dropping the ballet slippers.

"Another aborted run?" Frisk asked them, all gentle and sickly-sweet. They didn't deserve Frisk. Didn't deserve someone so _kind_.

"I mean, we... we keep stopping. We keep _failing_."

Frisk took over the body, then, picking up the slippers again.

"In my way," Chara whispered.

"In our way," Frisk agreed.

They closed their eyes as they struck.

Undyne took the blow.

Determination warred.

**Author's Note:**

> i should have the rewritten chapter 1 of the skeleharem up at some point, and then i plan to get chapter 2 out of both my Obey Me! fanfic and the skeleharem not long after that. the best laid plans, tho.


End file.
